


Conveniently Inconvenient

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Sastiel Creations Challenge, sastiel 10th anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: The limits of the human body had a habit of asserting themselves at the most inconvenient of times.  Sometimes, however, what seemed inconvenient turned out to be perfectly timely.





	Conveniently Inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sastiel Creations Challenge Sastiel 10th Anniversary Celebration to the prompts book, asylum, and "I'll just tell your mom on you." Un-beta-ed due to procrastination and last-minute-ness on my part.

The words on the page were starting to blur together. Considering how dear this subject was to his heart, that was profoundly frustrating, but the limits of the human body had a habit of asserting themselves at the most inconvenient of times. Sometimes, however, what seemed inconvenient turned out to be perfectly timely.

Cas looked up from his Environmental Justice textbook and watched as Sam came into the room, flopping dramatically down onto his side of the bed. He draped an arm over his eyes and sighed loudly,

“Was it really that bad?” Cas asked.

“Only half the class even finished the exam,” Sam said. 

“And which half were you in?” Cas asked.

Sam peered out from under his arm. “I finished. Barely.”

“Barely is better than not at all,” Cas pointed out. “Get your boots off the bed or I’ll tell your mom on you.”

“Dean is not my mom!” Sam grumbled. He did kick off his boots and let them fall to the floor though, so Cas counted it as a win.

Cas turned back to his book, but he knew there was no way he was going to get back to studying now.

“What’re you reading?” Sam asked.

“The impact of climate change on asylum-seekers in various world regions,” Cas said. He spun his chair completely around this time. “You know, that’s an area of law that might interest you.”

“Yeah? Maybe we could work together.” Sam sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Don’t think we’ll get sick of each other?” Cas asked. “Working together all day and then coming home together?”

Sam frowned at that, the sunflower flecks in his eyes darkening. “You think I could ever get sick of you?”

“It’s likelier than me getting sick of you,” Cas said, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Sap.” Sam grinned as he said it.

“I learned from the best,” Cas retorted. “Although I may need to revise that assessment.”

“What? Why?”

“You entered our bedroom, even lay down on the bed, without ever giving me a kiss.”

Sam chuckled at that, but he stretched over to grab the arm of the chair and pull Cas closer. The wheels squeaked in protest but did move at least enough to bring Cas into Sam’s space, the chair fitting neatly between Sam’s knees. Sam took hold of Cas’ chin and brought their mouths together, kissing him long and soft and sweet. Cas lifted his hands to frame Sam’s face, the rough stubble reassuringly grounding under his fingertips.

“Better?” Sam asked when they parted for breath. He ran a thumb back and forth along Cas’ jaw, and Cas leaned into the caress.

“Much,” Cas agreed. “Feeling better about your exam?”

“A little. You know me, though. Until the grades are posted…” Sam lifted a hand to cover one of Cas’ along his cheek.

“… you’re going to be convinced you failed, even though that has never yet happened,” Cas finished for him. When Sam opened his mouth to say something else, Cas laid a finger over his lips. “A B is not a failing grade.”

“You’re right,” Sam admitted, when Cas moved his finger to let him talk. “But to get into law school…”

“Getting into Stanford seemed like a reach not so long ago,” Cas pointed out. “Getting away from our families, bringing your brother with us, none of those things seemed like attainable goals. But we did them anyway.”

“Yeah, we did.” Sam smiled. 

“And we’ll do this too,” Cas said. “Together.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Sam asked.

Cas hated that look of doubt that crept into Sam’s eyes at times like this. Hated John Winchester for putting it there. Sam deserved far more than Cas could ever give him, but that wasn’t about to stop him trying. Shifting a bit, Cas took both of Sam’s hands between his own.

“You were born,” Cas said simply.

“Sap.”

“So you’ve said.” Cas let his hands fall back to his lap. “Let’s get dinner tonight. Give your brother a break.”

“I don’t think he considers us trashing the kitchen to be ‘giving him a break.’”

“That’s why I said ‘get’ and not ‘make,’” Cas said. “Pizza? Veggie for you, meat lover for him, some of each for me?”

Sam grinned, and Cas knew he’d won. 

“Then we’re going to watch bad tv until we’re ready to fall asleep,” Cas continued. “No more studying or worrying until at least tomorrow.”

“But…” Sam reached for Cas again.

Cas pushed his chair back, ignoring the noise from the wheels. He held out his hands wide to demonstrate that this was it, the only deal Sam was going to be offered today. Also, that if he wanted to be his usual cuddly puppy self, he was going to have to go along with this.

“Fine,” Sam said. It was clear that he was trying to look upset, but he was failing miserably.

Cas turned back to his desk and closed the cover of his book with a smile. Perhaps sometimes the limitations of the human body were actually very well-timed, despite their inconvenience. Conveniently inconvenient, even.

**Author's Note:**

> In the normal course of events, this would be a timestamp to a larger work. Instead, it's the prequel, or possibly postquel, since the work I'd intended for this challenge got a bit... out of control. But that work will be coming!


End file.
